theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
Isaac was a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 11 and later appeared as a housemate on International House of Shade: Norway where he was the 3rd Place finisher and the 2nd Runner-Up of the seaosn. House of Shade: Season 11 Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Norway Isaac entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Isaac was drafted by Nick alongside Danielle, Gage and Sara O. to be part of a team. Isaac found himself nominated however when a twist forced each coach to nominate 1 person from their respective teams. Once Nick nominated him, Isaac saw himself nominated next to Regan, Taylor and Jordan M. as the initial nominees for the week. Luckily enough for Isaac, Nick won the Coaches portion of the safety competition, saving Isaac from eviction during week 1. During Week 2, Isaac received safety after Nick won immunity for his team. During Week 4, Isaac became a duo with Carson C. as a result of the week's task. The following week during Week 5's partner decisions, Isaac became a duo with Taylor. During the house nominations, Isaac and duo found themselves nominated next to Dani and Jack C. heading into the public vote. Once the votes were cast, it was revealed that for the first time ever in IHOS history, there was a tie in the votes between Isaac and Taylor, thus sending the vote to evict to the house as a tiebreaker. By a narrow vote of 5-4, Isaac was saved and Taylor was evicted from the game. Isaac seemingly escaped another eviction during BBUS/CAN week, unfortunately, due to the fact that his partner for Week 6 Sam R. didn't warn the hosts that he wouldn't be competing in the POV competition, the duo was punished and were named the nominees for the week and Isaac faced his second house vote against someone, but just like Taylor, Isaac survived. Isaac only continued to face every single nomination that came his way during the remainder of the game, but managed to survive every single one until he joined Lily, Emma R. and Sara in the finale of the series. During the finale it was announced that the vote to win would be differently and take place over 3 votes, and while he managed to outlast Sara during the first vote, Isaac fell victim to the 2nd vote, becoming the last male to leave the game, not only ending his coach Nick's time in the house, but also creating the first final 2 of females in IHOS history. Isaac left day 46 of the season finishing in 3rd Place as the 2nd Runner-Up of the Norwegian series. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | Nick | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Connor & Jenna | Dani | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Isaac | Dani Jack Isaac | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Dani Jenna | Dani Jenna | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | Jenna | Emma Jenna | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Third Place |} Category:HOS11 Houseguest Category:HOS11 Jury Member Category:9th Place